Chairs, chaise lounges, reclining chairs, lawn chairs, convertible beds, convertible chairs, sun chairs, and deck chairs are but some of the common synonyms of a type of a seating apparatus having legs or a base which supports a horizontal seat section, and a backrest section. For brevity the term ‘chair’ will be used for any such seating apparatus. Oftentimes the chair further includes a leg-rest portion which may be integral to the chair or separated therefrom. The leg-rest may also be adjustably rotatable relative to the seat so a user may select the most comfortable position. Certain seats may include further features such as armrests, trays, and the like. Certain chairs of that type may also be foldable for easy transportation.
Many chairs have adjustable backrests to allow the user to recline to a comfortable position. Angle of the backrest is controlled by a reclining mechanism allowing the user to establish a preferred angle between the seat and the backrest. Different reclining mechanisms are known but most require the user to get off the chair, adjust the backrest, and get back onto the chair. In some chairs, complex mechanisms, such as motors or transmissions are utilized. Such arrangements are often less desirable as they add cost and weight.
There is therefore a long-felt need for a lightweight, inexpensive, and jam resistant reclining mechanism for a chair which does not require the person sitting on the chair to get up to adjust the chair backrest angle.